Alone
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Lucina doesn't know where she fits in within the Smash Mansion, thanks to all these clubs popping up among the Smashers. Luckily, some people show her that not going along with the crowd is okay. Slightly OOC characters & no pairings, please review!


**Hey there, guys! So, uh... I have to be really honest with you guys: I'm super nervous about posting this oneshot. It's not that I think it's bad- I like to think I did a half decent job on it. It's just... I'm a little worried that by posting this, I'm going to get so much Hell for it.**

**Let me just say this: I am NOT picking on anyone, nor am I calling anyone out. I just wanted to get this off my chest, and I felt that the best way to do so was by expressing my feelings in the form of a oneshot. I chose Lucina and the Robins simply because I enjoy writing them the most.**

**PLEASE BELIEVE ME when I say that I'm not trying to make anyone feel bad, or make anyone feel like they're not a good writer. I just have to be different... even if it means going against the social norms of the _Super Smash Bros. _fanfic community.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Gods, what's with all these damn clubs?_

This question had plagued Lucina's mind for several weeks now. Actually, "several weeks" had turned into a couple months…

Groaning at the realization of that, she flopped onto her pillows face first. She was sick and tired of these weird clubs popping up within the Smash Mansion. She didn't expect this when she accepted the invitation to join the Mansion- she thought everyone would have at least _tried_ to welcome her in with open arms.

That had happened at first. But it seemed to end as soon as it started. Soon, Smashers- both new and returning- were creating silly little clubs left, right, and center. Lucina couldn't even begin to list them all because there were _that many freaking clubs_. Just trying to come up with all their names made Lucina's head hurt, so she decided to promptly quit. She didn't want to give herself an aneurysm over something so… ridiculous.

But _why? _Why did all these clubs exist within the Mansion? Lucina always had it in her head that all the Smashers- except maybe the villains, for obvious reasons- were all friends with each other to sort extent. But that wasn't the case. Sure, everyone respected everyone for their skill and background; hell, the villains even did the same for themselves, and the heroes that kicked their asses in their respective worlds! But other than that, all the Smashers were too focused on their own clubs to even think about the other Smashers not involved in their club. Verbal altercations occurred here and there, but nothing got too violent, thank goodness. Lucina shuddered suddenly- she did _not _want Master Hand to get involved with this club business. She didn't want to think about the Hell he could cause if one of the Smashers dared break the rules over something so trivial.

Lucina rolled over onto her back and let out a small sigh. It felt like she was one of the few Smashers that didn't belong to a club- and that number seemed to be diminishing day after day. If she had to be brutally honest with herself, she couldn't decide whether to be upset over it or not. She wanted to belong in the Mansion- who wouldn't? She wanted to make friends as badly as the next Smasher. That being said, she didn't want to not be herself and join a club she held absolutely no interest in. Doing that would make her feel like she was betraying a part of her identity. The last thing she wanted was to have some small, strange… society of sorts become a part of her, like her sword or her name already did.

_I wonder if some of the other Smashers feel the same way I do_, thought Lucina. She wanted to know out of sheer curiosity, but she didn't know whether or not to actually do so. After all, that's how clubs are formed in the first place, right? A few people with the same beliefs and values came together to discuss their interests, and how _they_ were right, and that everyone else who believed otherwise was wrong. Lucina wasn't stupid- she knew that by trying to find others who felt the same way as her, she would inadvertently create a club of her own… based on Smashers who disliked all the clubs forming within the walls of the Smash Mansion.

And if there was one thing Lucina hated, it was becoming a hypocrite.

Lucina suddenly sat up on her bed. It was as if a light bulb had suddenly gone off in her head.

_I'm just going to be me,_ she thought defiantly. _And if the other Smashers don't like it… than too bad! My happiness is more important than trying to fit in._

She grinned before glancing at her clock. She scrambled to grab Falchion and run to the training room. She'd promised the Robins she's train with them today, and she was a couple minutes late!

"Hey, guys!" she greeted as she burst into the training room. "Sorry for being late, I was busy… making sure Falchion was in perfect condition!" The last part was a lie- and a weak one at that- but Lucina couldn't think of another excuse for her lateness.

"Oh, that's fine," said Robin. "Falchion's important- we know that, Lucina."

"If making sure it's in top form means being a little late, then that's fine," added Rob.

_They believed me_, thought a surprised Lucina. But she shook that thought from her to focus back on the situation.

"I appreciate your understanding," she replied. "Now, where do you two want to begin?"

"I want to work on my technique with the Levin Sword," answered Rob.

Robin rolled her eyes. "But I want to use my tomes!"

"We did that last time!"

"So? I need more practice with them! Unlike you, I'm already a master at the Levin Sword."

"Hey! That was a low blow!"

Lucina suddenly laughed at the bickering going on in front of her. This wasn't unusual- quite frankly, she saw it coming that moment the Robins had invited her to train. But for some reason, she found it even funnier than usual. In a couple seconds, she was doubled over in laughter. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she could barely catch her breath.

"Lucina? Are you okay?" asked Rob suddenly.

"Calm down, Lucina!" exclaimed Robin.

It took several minutes, but Lucina finally collected herself. She wiped any lingering tears from her face and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I know that was out of character for someone like myself," she began. "But your arguing made me realize something… How do I put it? See, you know how any other Smasher would've lost their patience and told you two to quit arguing?"

"Yes," replied the Robins in union.

"But I didn't do that," continued Lucina. "I just let you guys go on and on. I always do that."

That fact dawned on the Robins quickly. They looked at their friend, confused.

"I just realized that," said Rob. "But… why? Why do you put up with it?"

"We'd stop talking if you told us to!" added Robin.

"Oh, I know you guys would. It's just… your arguing makes you guys who you are," explained Lucina. "I love it because it's always amusing. What I'm trying to say is… when you two are arguing, or fighting in a match, or us three are talking about whatnot… you're you. I've accepted you for you are, just like you two have accepted me for who I am. That's what friends do, right?"

"Gods, you're right! I… did not think of that," said Rob sheepishly.

Robin laughed. "No matter what, us three got to stick together- okay? Forget the silly fighting, the matches, and everything else for a second- we'll have each other's backs. Promise?"

"I promise," said Lucina.

"I promise, too," chimed in Rob.

"That makes three of us," concluded Robin, "because I promise, too."

Lucina smiled, glad to have two Smashers she could call friends. It didn't matter that they were form her world- they were still her friends. Friends are hard to come by, especially in the Smash Mansion, with all these damn clubs.

_Forget about that,_ she chastised herself. _Focus on the Robins- they like you for YOU. They didn't ask you to change your ways to befriend them, right? Right._

"Let's get back to training, shall we?" she suggested suddenly. "How about this: we'll work on swordplay first, and then we'll focus on you two and your tomes."

"Good idea!" replied Rob. "Robin, you may go first."

Robin readied her charged up Levin Sword. "Ready when you are, Lucina."

As the three Smashers began their training, Lucina realized that she was without a club- yet she was still far from alone.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfics! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_

_P.S. I know that the chances of me going to Hell for this are high, but oh well..._


End file.
